The Other Side of Things
by Crazy4MadHatter
Summary: What happens when our team of awesome meets boys? Please R R, just give it a chance! I know you'll love it! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! I saw the movie Suckerpunch and fell in love! So I decided to add my own spin on this tragic tale and give it some romance! Every girl deserves a soulmate! The entire story is taking place in the third dimension. Also, I sort of changed Blondie's characteristics because she was originally going to be a parallel to the original Blondie from the movie, and an OC (Ginger was going to be her name). I'm taking suggestions and constructive criticism here people! Please R+R because I need to feel some love so that I can continue this (hopefully) fantabulous story! Thanks for checking this out!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Hatter**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Suckerpunch... but maybe someday... :)**_

I was so going to kill Rocket when I got back.

I narrowly dodged a bullet coming from the gun of a stone-assassin. I did a triple back handspring and used my trademark Chinese Broadsword and nicked it in the head, forcing its body to stumble backward into me as I immediately sliced it to shreds.

I turned around and noticed the dank battleground. It had a sort of sepia color to it, and the air was thick with smoke coming from the guns, the cannons, or pretty much anything that could fire ammunition. I was standing by a shelter, three quarters to enemy camp, and a hundred yards from where I was supposed to meet Rocket and the others.

Checking to make sure I was alone, I whipped out my walky-talky. "Come in Blue. This is Red. I repeat; the hen is in the coop." The signal buzzed and immediately I heard a reply.

"The fox is stalking the coop. I repeat the fox is approximately 50 yards from the coop." Rocket's voice spluttered in and out throughout the transmission.

As paranoid as I was, I glanced around the trench I was in. All clear—snap. I heard the sound and cocked my cherry red P99 semi automatic and aimed towards the general direction of the noise. I somersaulted to a nearby corner and hesitantly glanced around before I advanced. Snap. I took a step forward and was face to face with Rocket who was grinning the grin of an idiot on a power high. I sighed. Even in the face of grime and sweat, Rocket always looked good.

I'd known Rocket a long time. Back when I was a little kid on a playground with no parents, and she was but two years older in a similar situation—she was running away from home. Her mother and father abused her verbally and physically. Rocket took care of me, and when her sister Sweet Pea followed us soon after, we all ended up looking out for each other. Then we ended up on the doorstep of Mac.

Mac was another story. He took one look at us, three half-starved kids with rags as clothes and a determination on our faces that he swears to this day is what convinced him to take us in, and decided that we were worth it. In some way, that day a family was made. At least, half a family.

Mac soon brought in two more girls. A girl with fiery-red locks who he called Blondie, and a quiet but calculated Asian girl named Amber. That's when the fun truly began. Our small, young family complete, Mac began to train us. I use this word lightly.

We are all well trained in aikido, judo, hwa rang do, and kung fu. From that point, Mac helped us each find which weapon best suited our style. I was trained in gatka as well because of my favoritism towards the Chinese Boardsword. Sweet Pea favored guns more than swords so she went with a bright blue glock sub compact, Rocket used anything and everything, Blondie loved her specialty weapons; numb chucks, medieval crossbow, bow and arrow, and several other weapons I'm not comfortable naming.

Amber was one of a kind, which meant she was tricky to figure out at first. We soon figured out that she was more of a behind the scenes girl. Which isn't to say that what she specialized in wasn't as important, it just meant that she was that many more levels of badass. She was the girl who drove the getaway car, so to speak, the girl who you could count on to be handling the big bad machinery.

We all grew up into our own warriors. We were the A-team, the terminators. Our family had become a team of soldiers that everybody wanted to get their hands on. We were excellent assets. Mac chose our assignments and soon graduated from mentor to the man who briefed us on our assignments, the man whose voice was so comforting through the headpieces and walky-talkies, but most importantly, the closest things us girls had to fatherly figures. We worship the ground he walks on. He gave us a second chance, and we live to make him proud.

We became women when we grew. Rocket grew into her long lean legs that ran down for miles. She was a snow blonde with heart stopping emerald eyes and a smile that could bring you to your knees. She was often wearing military uniform that was in reality a high tech body suit and it took brains just to be able to put it on. Her air of confidence drove all our lieutenants crazy.

Amber always wore black. Most of the time it was hard to tell what she was wearing. She had a large chest which I always envied, because everywhere we saw boys they were all over her. Her sleek dark hair went to her elbows and she had warm brown eyes that held intelligence and sophistication.

Blondie had red-hot locks that screamed vibrant and red was her trademark color. She had ocean blue eyes that made you want to swim into them. Her smile could bring dentists their knees. She was generally surrounded with an air of charming with a hint of devilish desire that always left you wanting more.

Known for her curves, Sweet Pea has thick brown hair that's so naturally wavy you're jealous just looking at it. Her chocolate colored eyes gave an air of knowledge. Sweet Pea always knew. She knew stuff you'd never guess. It was her gift, her talent.

Me, you ask? I've got jet black hair that hangs to my elbows and it's got that Latina curl I can claim inheritance of. My body, or so they say, is slightly curvy with a hint of a chest. I have violet eyes that were one-of-a-kind and dared you to wonder who I was, what I was thinking, and if I was as insane as you'd think. I always wore my black sailor uniform because it was comfortable and I could roll around in it.

We were old enough to be spies now, useful enough to win wars, and badass enough to make you question where we'd hit you, and never know until we did.

"Babydoll? Go!" Blondie waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry guys, let's go finish kicking ass!" I say enthusiastically. I nod to Rocket as we lock eyes. Blondie and Sweet Pea are attached to the cables dangling from the helicopter. Blondie winks at me as they ascend the ropes. I roll my eyes, being a brat just for the sake of it.

_**So, did ya like it? Love it? Give me some love please :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they're a safe enough distance, Rocket and I locked arms and raced for the last trench. We were to detonate a bomb while carrying this detonator device as level as possible in order to prevent it from detonating the bomb before we reach it.

Just as we were nearing the bomb, we saw dark smoke coming from the direction of our destination. We looked at each other with confusion and conversed silently. We needed to stay silent and proceed with caution.

We zig-zagged between corners of trenches, alternately casting glances to and fro. This slowed us down, but not enough to alter our plan. The last yards were nearing and we decided to 'throw caution to the winds' as one might say today.

Nearing this bomb that was just out of our reach, we heard a bullet ricochet off a wooden beam. We ran faster, hoping our stamina would hold out until our mission was complete. We had just stopped in front of the bomb when we heard footsteps coming behind us.

"Come on, Rocket," I cock my gun for the millionth time, "You detonate it, call Luce, and I'll kick these bots from here to next Tuesday," I grin evilly. Rocket sighed.

"Why do you always get to do the fun stuff?" But she nodded and I raced to the corner, peering around. I stood with my gun aimed and was as silent as a mouse, one that knows not to squeak. No one there. I slow down, pacing myself, and go to the next corner. Nope. I sigh and begin my jog back to the bomb.

Fwink. I hear the sound, and out of the corner of my eye I see the bullet and immediately duck around the nearest corner. I cursed myself for not being more cautious. I gaze around the corner and was too pumped up on adrenaline to register the fact that they were not that nazi fighter bots, but people. Boys to be exact. _Cute_boys to be even more specific.

I shot at them, only registering them as enemies, nothing more, nothing less. I ran straight for Rocket, bad idea on my part, and saw that she was just sliding the gears into place and setting the time for detonation. I realize now that that wasn't a good idea at all, mostly because I never assumed that those boys, cute as they were, would be after the same thing as me.

They started shooting at Rocket. Lucky for her, I was carrying my pack. Yes, the legendary S.M.I.L.E. pack. Mac's legacy is based on a non-flammable, waterproof linen bag that contains a shield (missile proof, you can never be too careful), machete (it's bulletproof, one wrong aim, and you'll shoot yourself in the head), Ingestibles (a discussion for another time), lethal weaponry (it varies depending on the pack, but it can come in the form of a capsule, needle, or powder; use wisely), and electrical (Mac, among other things, is an inventor. He invented the world's tiniest taser. Beware, it has enough volts to kill a whale.). I uncap the shield in one fluid movement.

Rocket said, "Done and done," she unhooked her radio from her body pack, "Amber. Retract and recycle the cadets. Beware, there's gunshots aringin'." She giggled. My arm was starting to get sore from deflecting all the bullets.

"Rocket, I'm in pain. Could you act like you care, or something along those lines?" I started tapping my foot and gazing over the horizon looking for those mysterious boys. Yum. I did not just think that.

"Guess what, Rocket?"

"You killed a President? I know. I was there remember?" I sighed.

"Not talking about my stud accomplishments here, thank you very much."

"Yes, I know you can drive, and I know you want a car. I was thinking we get you a sleek escalade. Damn, those are classy. And don't fret, you're party is all arranged." Rocket started babbling and I was trying very hard not to shave her. Damn. I guess the cat's outta the bag. I'm a little, incy, tincy bit insane okay? Don't judge.

"NO ROCKET!" I practically shouted, "Those are not bots after us. They're boys. Like insanely cute boys. Like, they make chili peppers look like tomatoes. They are spicy." Now I was starting to ramble. Curse my mouth.

"WHAT? Let me see!" She moved my hand aside just as a bullet ricocheted off the shield. She peered around, searching for the hand that was holding the gun that was aiming and shooting us. Brilliant. Just then, a boy, around our age leaned over and cocked his gun. Smart person that I am, I switched the shield to the transparent mode so that we could see him.

He was dawning a military uniform that fit him just right. It was a tasteful dull green. He had brown hair that hung in his face. He was broad shouldered. You could tell he worked out. More than worked out. We were evenly matched. I wonder…

I never did get to wonder. Instead, we could hear the drowning noise of the helicopter blades. I glanced up and saw Blondie hoisting the latch off of the ladder. She dropped it down and I held our cover until Amber flew away and we could climb the ladder without putting ourselves in danger. Rocket made it up first. She was chugging down a Gatorade.

See, the thing about out stud services is that we came with a price tag. Our vehicles were stocked with our choice of foods, beverages. You name it we got it. Blondie once asked for a Gatornade, which is Gatorade mixed with cranberry juice and lemonade. When we visited Gatorade last year, they made her Gatornade. She didn't know that it was a one-time thing. Neither did our employers (who shall remain nameless). Needless to say, she apologized for the inconvenience even though they were begging her for forgiveness.

I grabbed my fruit punch flavor that I love, and swear to this day tastes like gummy bears. I hoisted myself into the front seat and sat next to Amber. I gave her a quick hug.

"Honey, when we get home, you need to triple soak. I love ya, but peeeee ewwwe." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Wanna see me kick my own type of ass?"

"Hell yes!" I say, even though I'm tired. Amber fascinates me when she shoots things. It's funny because she's like a backstage ninja.

"Buda-Buda-Buda-Buda BATMAN!" She yells before blowing a ship to shreds. I giggle. But then the unexpected happens. She actually fires at a ship and it dodges. DODGES. What a douche move. Amber sucked in a breath.

"Amber what's wron—" But I didn't get a chance to finish. I looked at the boy driving the other ship and noticed he was wearing the same thing as the other boy. My eyes widened. He was looking at Luce though. His hair fell into his eye as he winked. WINKED! Gave her a flirty little smile and opened the missile latch on his switch board. He pressed it. I screamed. And everything went black.

I remember opening my eyes. I remember feeling the wind in my hair on the way down from the helicopter. I distinctly remember Rocket screaming my name over and over, as she was still on the ladder connected to the helicopter. She gripped my wrist, and I held on for dear life, but it wasn't enough. But what I remember most was going from feeling suspended in the air; readying to plummet to my death and a sudden sense of peacefulness – I was going to leave this world with my family knowing how much I cared about them.

And then I remember feeling a sudden jolt, it was excruciatingly painful and I remember going unconscious once again.

I sat up and gasped thinking that the past 24 hours had been a harsh nightmare. But then, with sudden clarity, I realized it was no dream. I sat up dazed and blinked. I looked around the room and appraised my surroundings. And that's when I heard the footsteps…


	3. Chapter 3

"Amber, we lost her."

"You don't think I know that?" Amber yelled at the girl, instantly felt guilty and then put her head in her hands. She was very weary of the events that had occurred less than 8 hours previous. She couldn't believe that Babydoll had banged her head and fallen out of the helicopter. She should have forced Babydoll to buckle her seatbelt. She should have been more cautious. She should have—

"This is all my fault. What are we gonna do Amber? Blondie, do you have any ideas?" Blondie shrugged helplessly. Rocket turned to Sweet Pea. "Anything Sweet Pea?" Sweet Pea just bowed her head solemnly.

"We gotta talk to Mac. Babydoll was his baby girl." Blondie finished with a cracked voice. When someone didn't come back from a mission, they were as good as dead. There was vain hope if someone was kidnapped, but you had to tread carefully in these situations. You could hope, but shouldn't let them get up too high, because if it didn't work, they'd crash and burn. You had to expect that the kidnappers would torture the subject, and you had to prepare for a damaged friend in return. You also had to wait until they contacted you. The waiting was the most horrendous time in the process.

The girls were still on board the U.S.S Kickass, (Babydoll had joked about it with Amber because it was her favorite vehicle, so they thought that giving it a name that summed up its driver was appropriate), and were heading to Japan for Mission Domo Arigato. The mission was simple. Party, mingle, steal the twenty billion dollar robot and don't get caught. Steal the designs, and jet back to their head quarters in New York.

"Mac, hi," Sweet Pea murmured, "Umm… it went fine, we completed the assignment…Well…Babydoll was kidnapped…Yes you heard me right, kidnapped…We don't know, Mac. Well, actually…" Sweet Pea handed it to Amber.

"Hey Macaroni. Yeah, well…. there was this boy and he had moves like I've never SEEN before. We were evenly matched…. I'm positive. He dodged my missile, and then he… he shot at me. And I dodged just in time, but Babydoll wasn't buckled," Amber took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing, "I know, I should've been more careful…. I never imagined…" Tears ran down her cheeks. Like clockwork, Rocket took the phone.

"Hey boss. Yeah, I was on the ladder… I reached for her when she fell out of the copter, but they lassoed her and she was ripped from my grasp…. They're boys. Babydoll," She chuckled before continuing, "She said they were cute. Can you imagine? Her first crush…Yes. I understand. Thanks Mac. Love you too. Ciao." Rocket hung up and took a deep breath. Amber looked up.

"What'd he say to do?"

"He said to complete the mission, and that he would see what he could find out." Rocket shook her hair and grabbed a parachute pack. "What's the name of the hotel we're staying at again?" She tried to be nonchalant so that everyone would relax and it seemed to work as it calmed the girls down.

"I know the party's in Tokyo. Oh! The hotel's called the Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel. It's extremely fancy." Blondie commented.

"How far away are we?" Sweet Pea asked.

"We're about ten minutes away. I have to radio the military base to come pick us up. You ladies might want to change into something—more presentable." Amber gestured to her uniform. It was a crisp, pastel yellow baby-tee under a Pied a Terre Pied a Terre Cropped military jacket, jungle green crusader trousers, a JOLT lace trim backpack, a Roxy strapped-in military hat, and finally some ash platform wedges to exhibit a touch of feminism. **(A/N: If you guys want to look at a pic of their uniforms here's a pic: military/set?id=30645079)**

While the other ladies got changed, Amber radioed in their coordinates. They were nearing the landing pad on the outskirts of Japan, and everyone had changed. Mac instructed the men to escort them to the hotel. Once they arrived, they would check into both of their luxurious Park Deluxe King rooms.

"You guys ready?" Amber called, "I'm ready to land this sucker!" She began to descend and in sooner than no time, she felt wheels touching paved roadway. The feeling brought a sense of assurance to Amber. She smiled.

The military escorted them in a black 2005 Chrysler. They were prepared for older men to drive them, but they didn't expect to be faced with…

The guys who kidnapped Babydoll. And suddenly, Rocket's phone began to chirp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies! This is all I have time to post today, so I need some ideas! And I need some more reviews because... Reviews= love and love= chapters updated faster! And I'm thinking of holding a contest because I need some new characters... so just let me know if you think it's a good idea!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Hatter!**_

"Hello?" Rocket was annoyed as she answered her phone. First she had to deal with these assholes and now some jerk on the phone who she didn't even know that was most likely just messing with her. She wanted to hit something.

"Looking for Dollface? You can find her on… in the back near the alley." Rocket couldn't believe what she was hearing. Babydoll...alive? This entire situation reeked of idiocy. She wanted to figure out what the guys had done with her friend, and she wanted to figure out how they were involved.

"Who is this exactly?" She retorted, but before and answer came, the call disconnected. "Damn, no answer."

"Who was it?" Amber asked, turning around in the front seat. But before Rocket could answer, the driver spoke up.

"Where are you headed, ladies?" He said looking through the mirror at Rocket. She didn't notice how his eyes bored into her as she answered with the address that the voice from the phone had given her. After the driver entered the coordinates into the GPS, he began to drive towards their destination. This gave Rocket time to examine his profile.

This guy looked pretty young- he had broad shoulders and his eyes were quite a mystery seeing as how they were covered by his standard-issue military cap. Judging by the numerous medals decorating his jacket, he was obviously high ranked. He had dirty blonde hair that fell over his eyes that were still not visible, and she realized he had high cheek bones and a strong jaw. She sighed, she was suddenly frustrated because she knew that she shouldn't have been admiring this man while they were in such a tense situation.

Rocket hadn't turned her head from the direction of the driver, and was caught off guard when he said,"See something you like?" The driver was smirking at Rocket. She sighed. Cocky bastard.

"Are you serious? After those last two restraining orders you were issued? If you sexually harass another girl I will personally murder you, you cocky bastard," said the guy sitting in the middle. He had been completely silent until now. Rocket decided that she liked him. Amber put her head in her hands, obviously trying not to laugh yet also hiding the blush.

"And you are?"

"Whitlock, Andrew Whitlock."

"Hasn't that already been used before? Like in a movie… as in James Bond?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about- they must have gotten it from me."

She rolled her eyes, while Amber sat in the front seat trying not to laugh. The blonde hair boy turned around, "Sounds like you've got a restraining order in the making." This time Rocket laughed.

"And compared to you, I'm a saint." Amber actually burst out laughing at this comment. Andrew gave her look of satisfaction.

Suddenly the car slowed, and they approached the building. "Is this it?" Blondie asked.

"It looks like a dump!" Sweet Pea squealed. Rocket laughed nervously.

As soon as they were out of the car, Rocket informed the girls of what the phone call was about and the information she had been given. "Move out girls, we need to find Babydoll; look in the alley."

At first no one found her. The alleyway was narrow, and it was literally covered in garbage. The stench emanating from the space was foul and vicious. There was so much garbage that it could have been a shallow pool. But it also made it close to impossible to find Babydoll. The girls had been searching for hours.

"Rocket it's getting dark! Are you sure this is the place?" Sweet Pea asked, yawning.

"I'm positive, otherwise—Dollface!" Amber looked up sharply before running over to where Rocket was headed. Dollface had been completely covered with trash. Dollface mumbled unintelligible things before they finally moved her into the car. When she became more conscious, Amber spoke to her.

"Put on your seatbelt next time dummy!" Dollface stifled a giggle before coughing. "Oh honey, we need to clean you up. Are we headed to the hotel, Rocket? This girl needs a shower!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my flowers! I have not been on in a while, for I have been super busy! But alas, here is a new chapter! More of a filler, I'd say, but more interesting things are yet to come!**

**XOXO,**

**HATTER!**

I woke up to the blazing daylight that was aimed at my face. I opened my eyes, which felt raw. I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the sun that hung high over Tokyo. The buildings were far more beautiful than you could ever imagine, especially when the beautiful blue sky was glinting off of the many windows and giving the city a certain glow.

"Babydoll?" I recognized that voice, and last night's memories came flooding back. I then proceeded to realize that my neck was sore, and that I had a bandage on my arm. I peeked underneath the loose cloth and saw that I must have been given a shot. But I didn't…. remember. It was like holding onto a memory I was sure was there in my mind, but when I focused on it, it dissolved. I groaned in frustration. "Babydoll, are you alright?"

"Rocket!" I grinned involuntarily and went to give her a hug. She could care less if I was dirty; I think she was just happy to have me back.

"Babydoll, what happened on that helicopter? Do we need to go over safety guidelines again?" Her brows were mushed together in concern and I tried not to laugh, it was cute.

"Rocket, I am a pro. Which means tha— "

"No. You should have known to buckle your seat belt! Next time, it could be worse. This time, it could've been much worse. I don't know what you were thinking."

"You're right. I should have buckled my seat belt, but when you think about it, we were with Amber, the goddess of big badass machinery! How was I supposed to know—"

"That's my point! The reason the guidelines are there—"

"Are for my safety, I know but—"

"Then why didn't you follow those rules?" Came a new voice. It was a male voice, which I immediately did not trust. I glanced around and zeroed in on the face of a boy, who couldn't have been much older than my dear Rocket, here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rocket's ears turn red. Oh god. It was the boy who was shooting at us. Could it be any more tragic? I glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I took an involuntary step back and watched as he smirked. I tried to resist his charming smile. It was pretty difficult.

"He and his colleague picked us up from the airport, and then I received the call that told us where to find you." Rocket cut in. Almost defensive I would say. Why was she not kicking his butt? I was confused, and that ounce of brain power I had gained and just used had caused me to collapse.

"Babydoll," Rocket rushed over to me, but I couldn't look her in the eyes. I was too ashamed of showing my weakness to this guy. I was angry that Rocket had obviously betrayed our trust. This guy, whoever he was, and his band of friends had a hand in my kidnapping. I didn't even know what had happened to me. I was annoyed that I was suddenly very emotional, and I was frustrated that the dilhole was _still _smirking. Rocket had to be playing him. Right?

It was all just too much."I think I need to be alone right now," I started. I could see the look of hurt in Rocket's eyes but I was too desperate to be alone to care. I just couldn't believe this! Where was spiritual guidance when you needed it? Rocket nodded and took the boy's arm, which annoyed the hell out me, and left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. I sagged further down onto the floor.

After about half an hour, I decided it was time for a little pick me up. I showered, washed my super greasy hair, and got to go to that special peaceful place in my mind. It wasn't necessarily a place, but a state of mind, and it only lasted for so long. I reluctantly got out of the shower and dressed.

I decided that I wanted to go for sushi, even if raw fish was not at the top of my special diet list. I was in Tokyo dammit, and I was going to eat like it. Of course, I would have to hit the gym overtime later, but that was okay with me.

**EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So what do you think? Let me know! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Navigating my way through Tokyo wasn't as challenging as I assumed it'd be. I mean, I could speak Japanese and I wasn't shy about asking for directions, so it was pretty easy to track down a good sushi place.

I had decided to rent a bike to get a head start on my missed work out sessions, and I believed it would also make for a good getaway vehicle if need be. As soon as I could smell the thick aroma of fish and roasted veggies, I rode to the nearest bike rack and locked up my bike. No one knew that I had left, but I did have my comms unit on, so if anyone needed to contact me, they'd be able to reach me easily.

As soon as I sat down, I knew I was in heaven. The restaurant was a small one; it had no booths, just a very long counter that reached all the way around the kitchen where the chefs prepared the food. The counters were made of white marble, and there was a foot tall plastic wall between the chefs and the customers, and you could watch them roll the seaweed and the rice and whatever else goes in sushi.

I tried not to lick my lips as I looked at the menu. I decided to go for the special which was a… yeah, as much as I boast about being able to talk in Japanese, I cannot spell or write worth shit. So let's just say I got the special.

As soon as it was brought to me, I dug in. I ate slowly, savoring the flavor with every bite. When I had sufficiently devoured my food, I thanked the chefs and left.

On the ride home, I tried to come up with a plan to deal with this boy mess that Rocket was in. No matter what that man said, he was still the enemy. Had everyone forgotten that they were the ones who had kidnapped me? And what was the deal with that anyway? No apology? That just makes them bigger jerkwads than I'd originally assumed. I was getting this feeling in my gut that the guy Rocket was lusting after was in fact more than what he appeared to be.

We were spies living in a world of deception. How were we supposed to know what was real and what was fake? We came into this profession knowing the risks, why couldn't Rocket be a little cautious? I sighed. I was so done with this. I needed a new topic to get away from this sudden insanity that was my best friend.

When I arrived back at the hotel, Amber was lounging on a chair. I decided that it was time for a little chat. "Amber-"  
>"Baby- " We started at the same time. Then came a new voice.<p>

"Hello, Heather." And when I looked at the owner of the voice, I stiffened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I've been super busy, but I really hope this chapter makes up for it! My extra awesome, super lame excuse it that I've been busy with school, and I know it's a lame one, but it's very true! So please give this a read, and I will have several more chapters soon. :D**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I hissed. The man standing in front of me was not threatening to me so much as a nuisance and a major thorn in my side. More than anything, I wish that were currently in an alley so that I could kick his sorry ass.<p>

"Baby who is this? And who's Heather?" Lucy asked, interrupting my daydreams.

I ignored her question and instead looked at the newcomer with my patent glare."Get away from me. I swear, if you come any closer, you're dead. Don't forget—"

"Heather- " He took a step towards me, and in response I took a step back.

"Stop. Just stop. I ran away for a reason." I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him. Painful memories threatened to resurface, but I fought them back. Now was not the time to take a trip down memory lane.

"We need to talk." This made me pause. Talk about what?

"We don't need to do anything." Despite my curiosity, I decided it was too dangerous to figure out what this nut-job wanted.

The way his usually hard face softened, the way his eyes twinkled in fatherly pride, it was too much. "But we do." Why did he want to talk to me?

After a moment of deliberation, I sighed in defeat and said, "Where?"

"At the place?" I was too familiarized with his tactics to be authentically surprised.

"Fine." No sooner was the reply out of my mouth then he turned around and all but disappeared from the hotel lobby. The second he walked out those doors, Amber turned to me. I sighed, here we go.

"What the hell Babydoll? Who was that?" She was searching my eyes for something, but not only did I not know, I didn't care. I was too stressed out and nervous to give a shit.

"I don't have time for this," I was going to add something, but at the last second, decided against it. I tried to push past her but I was way too short and she overtook me.

"At least have the decency to tell me who that was, Heather." She pronounced it like a threat, and it struck home. The anger gave me the extra kick I needed to flip kick and spin out of her grasp.

"Don't ever call me that again." With that, I stalked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion with the names. The names were originally different than the originals to represent their parallel selves, but I decided against it because it was too confusing. I'm going through all my chapters with a fine tooth comb and trying to make sure that all the names are the same. Sorry for the confusion. **

**On to the story!**

I showed up at the place, which was really just a simple coffee shop, which is where he'd meet with all his clients. Mostly because coffee shops were public, and people expected something nicer for a rendezvous, so they never suspected a family coffee shop.

I had no expectations and a bad attitude. I sat down with my coffee (which was very sugary by the way, I missed Starbucks) and waited. I started to let all the hurt he had caused me come to the surface. The way he'd take me along when he'd need a child as a distraction at a job. Whether it was stealing cars or dealing stuff on the black market, according to him, I was invaluable. Never mind the fact that I was his daughter, and appreciated affection once and a while.

In the beginning, he adored me, but with every new success, he'd drink more and more. It led to many nights with me, sitting behind the bar and waiting for the nightmare that had become my life take over. And at the end of the night, he couldn't be bothered to remember where I was, much less take me home. Nine times out of ten, I was left behind all by myself, hoping to find somewhere to hide and pass the night. Of course, I was four or five at the time, and I had no idea what was going on.

Finally, finally, I decided to get out of that sorry excuse of a life. The first place I went, after I walked out of the auto shop that served as my father's business front, was the park. It was silly-Every time that I'd happen to pass by the park, I'd see parents playing with their children. Sometimes I'd even forget what I was doing and just observe the children and their parents. I had been under the ridiculous notion that parks were the place to go to find parents who actually cared. Parents who actually knew where you were and didn't take you to strip clubs. So I went to the swing set, took a seat, and waited. Finally I came across Rocket and Sweet Pea. I have no idea what would have happened if I hadn't met them that day.

Twenty minutes later he showed up. I took a deep breath and winced as he grinned at me. But what really caught me off guard was that he wasn't alone.

There was a woman with him, and she was holding his hand. I was still looking at my dad, but out of my periphery, I observed the woman. She was gorgeous with platinum blonde locks, and ice blue eyes.

They took a seat across from me, and I took a sip of my coffee.

Dad finally spoke. "Hey, kid."

I just nodded in acknowledgement. He sighed.

"Not even a hello? I have to say I'm disappointed in you, angel."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. That's not why we're here and you know it," And at that, I sent a wary glance at the blonde, "Would you mind sharing that information? I have things to attend to do, and people to see."

He had the audacity to raise his brow at me skeptically. I fought the urge to punch him in the throat and go about my business. But he wouldn't have tracked me all the way to Tokyo unless he had something important to talk to me about.

"It's about your brother."

My jaw dropped. "Brother?"

My dad nodded. Well, shit.


End file.
